1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to systems for retaining and releasing active compounds, especially volatile flavors used in conjunction with products shipped in sealed containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several types of volatile flavor (or fragrance) release systems have been employed in a commercial context. For example, samples of perfumes or other commercial fragrances are stored in a literary magazine, usually associated with an accompanying advertisement. When the magazine page is opened, a sample of the fragrance is released. Unfortunately, once the magazine page is opened, the fragrance is quickly dissipated. Increasing the dose of fragrance agent may not offer a practical solution, since the initial fragrance experienced by a potential customer is rendered unusually strong.
Other areas of commercial endeavors have sought to obtain the benefit of fragrance enhancements. For example, consumers typically have a strong association of fragrance with certain commercial products, such as coffee. New and innovative coffee products may not have the level of fragrance expected and accordingly, efforts have been made to add fragrance directly to an otherwise successful coffee product.
For example, commercial packaging of instant coffee is augmented by adding an oil base of coffee flavor concentrate directly in the granular instant coffee product. The granules of the instant coffee absorb the oil concentrate and, once the container is sealed, the volatile flavor fills the container head space. Depending upon a number of factors, the release of volatile flavors when the consumer first opens the package may or may not provide the desired impact of aroma. Beyond this, the volatile aroma will be quickly lost after the first opening of the container since the dilution of the head space by the ambient atmosphere will not be overcome with subsequent re-sealing of the container. It is desirable to provide a sustained release of volatile flavors following the first opening of the container, and to extend the fragrance experience until the container is emptied.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a controlled, prolonged release of an active agent, such as a volatile flavor, after an initial opening of the container and upon successive re-openings, thereafter,
Another object of the present invention is to provide a controlled flavor retention and release system for volatile flavor agents and other active agents which is compatible with commercial methods for filling and sealing containers holding a commercial product, and in particular a commercial food product.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a flavor retention and release system that reduces scalping of volatile flavors using a closure system compatible with existing commercial packaging, and which can be constructed from a minimum number of inexpensive parts.
These and other objects according to principles of the present are provided in a flavor retention and release system for use with a container having an opening enclosed by a closure releasably engageable with said container, comprising:
a permanent liner assembly dimensioned to be received in said closure, so as to cooperate therewith to form a pocket for retaining a volatile flavor agent;
a permanent bond bonding at least a portion of said permanent liner assembly to said closure;
a removable liner including a diffusion barrier impermeable with respect to said flavor agent;
a container bond bonding said removable liner assembly to said container;
a releasable bond, releasably bonding said removable liner assembly to said permanent liner assembly, with an aroma-tight seal.